Snow Star
Background Early life: When Snow was a young Filly, she found it hard to make friends as she was a shy pony. Whenever anyone tried to talk to her she used to run away. Since Snow found it hard to make friends, she became a daydreamer where she imagines that she is a Princess. Snow's parents loved and cared for her so much even though she was very shy. They thought that she should go and visit Ponyville. In the hope it would help her make friends. With her parents love she was on her way. Her dream is to one day become less shy, a well known artist, make friends and her most powerful dream: To meet the Princess Celestia. She also dreams of meeting Princess Luna Earning Her cutie mark: Snow earned her cutie mark when she discovered that she had a talent for snow sculptures and art (Drawing and snow art) If you are looking for an amazing piece of Art she does take offers. Snow also draws art as a way to say thank you to someone. (Because she hardly speaks to ponies) Growing up: Born and Raised in Canterlot, Snow was a shy Filly within school. Ponies used to introduce themselves to her and she would run away. Sometimes while running she does not pay attention to where she is going and sometimes gets lost. At the age of 10 she showed a talent for Art and snow sculptures. Her mother Moonlight helped Snow develop her Art skills, while her farther Charming taught her science. At the age of 14 her parents enrolled her into the finest art school they could afford. At the age of 16 she passed Art school with the teacher's honours. After this her parents thought it would be best she moved to Ponyville to make friends and become less shy.While living at Canterlot she had seen Princess Celestia raise the sun soo many times but has never formally met her. Personality Snow is a very shy pony, she used to run away if other ponies approached her. Even now she is older she still finds it hard to make friends. Snow does not run but she does act shy.When Snow see's you as a Friend she will be more confident with you. (she still might act a bit shy or nervous but that's her nature) Snow is also a Daydreamer who can get lost in her own world (She has been known to accidentally bump into ponies) if she bumps into you, she is sorry and will apologize. She is a perfectionist who is not satisfied unless the finished project is perfect. When drawing, she takes her time and makes sure everything is of the best quality. Snow is not happy until the pony is happy. This has lead to some ponies telling her that she 'Tries too hard', and to that she says 'I don't care' or 'I want the pony to be happy' Sometimes you might see her walking around wearing a cape. This is because she really likes capes and wearing them. Snow has a Red cape that she wears when she feels cold. Or doing Art Snow has been known to stress over the slightest thing. And if she feels like she is in trouble she starts to cry. Skills She is good with magic. But desires to learn more. She is a brilliant artist and has an eye for detail. She loves to read books. Snow has an eye for art and is interested in new artists Family Mother: Moonlight Almond Her mother is a very clever woman. she has a lot of knowledge about art and history. She taught Snow to draw at a very young age. When she found snow had a talent for art she soon enrolled her in the finest art academy they could afford. Farther: Charming Masquerade Her Farther works as a doctor at Canterlot Medical Center. He has a lot of scientific knowledge and knows many area's of Science. He dreamed of becoming a teacher but failed the teaching exam. He taught his daughter Science at a young age. Siblings: None Snow has no Brothers or Sisters Inventory Snow always carries with her a Sketch Book and pencils. As she can find inspiration anywhere. She also carries her Red cape and a snack. Snow carries books with her as she likes to read. If you cannot find her look under a tree or on a bench as these are the places she likes to read at. Relationships Snow is currently in a deep relationship with Jerry Kenway: her boss and lover. Since arriving she has made many friends within Ponyville and Canterlot. including @TheNightshades, North Star. Snow has a very good relationship with her parents as she love's them so much and the love her. Since she now lives permanently in Canterlot she can visit them more often. Notes from the author Please do not edit anything on this page unless you have permission from me. Thank you I will be editing this page over time. Or when new idea's come into my head. FYI parts might get amended at times. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares